Meeting Destiny
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... Sometimes destiny likes to play...


**Meeting Destiny**

_A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while since I had a new story to share so here goes. You absolutely must read and review. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. _

"You're going to marry the son from the prestigious Suna enterprise," her father's hard declaration rang in her mind as she threw all her clothes in an open bag. "Marry your ass off… I'm leaving," she dragged her luggage to the nearest cab and head to the airport.

Moments after, "WHAT!" a loud masculine voice rang through out the mansion. "All her clothes are gone and she's nowhere to be found," a maid reiterated with her voice shaking from fright. "FIND HER!" everyone in the mansion panicked and ran around as a few man exited the house.

"I'm sorry. We encountered unavoidable problems. Can we delay the wedding for a month a least?" the man sighed in relief as he ended the call. "I want her found…" he ordered sternly as the man bowed in acknowledgement.

Sakura arrived at the airport in a short while. Checking her watch, she still has time for coffee so she walked to the nearest coffee shop. "Espresso," she said simultaneously with another. She turned around to find a man wearing a suit that has an open coat without tie making him look… totally handsome. Giving him her cute smile, she paid for her coffee and went away.

The man looked at the lady with pink hair wearing a sexy red dress that hugged her curves then he smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

Sakura got on the plane hurriedly. Checking her seat number, she saw something red as she approached her seat. _Don't tell me… _her heart skipped when she made eye to eye contact with the same man she saw in the coffee shop.

Panicking mentally, she kept her cool and made a slight bow as she said her seat was right beside his. Taking her seat, she glanced outside and saw a few men wearing black suits and shades. _Damn they're still after me… _"We should close the windows," she suggested but was surprised that he also suggested the same. They exchanged short smiles then Sakura pulled the blinds.

"Gaara…" he offered his hand. "Sakura," she placed her hand in his and was astonished to find it really soft. "So where are you heading?" he asked while their hands were still linked. "Tokyo…" she answered making no move to retrieve her hand. "Same here," he smirked as he looked intently at her every detail.

Her long pink hair accentuates her beautiful face. Her eyes are almost hypnotic and her lips are so pink. While Gaara was doing his staring, Sakura fought her incoming blush and stared at him.

His red hair complements his handsome face. His eyes are the most expressive ones I ever saw. The kanji tattoo adds up to his charms plus the fact that his lips are so tempting to… she snapped out of her trance when the stewardess finally made some last minute announcements about the basic information on flying.

It was only a seven hour ride four of which she spent sleeping. When the plane finally landed, she got off immediately and hailed for a taxi. "Maybe we'll meet again someday… take care of yourself… Gaara," she said as she got on the taxi and waved him farewell. _I sure hope so… Sakura_. He waved back then hailed a taxi for himself.

Two weeks had passed since they met and ever since the image of the handsome red head never disappeared from her thoughts. "I should get out more often," she said to herself as she walked on the long white corridors of the hospital. "Dr. Haruno, you are needed at the operating room." The voice on the speaker said so Sakura rushed to the OR.

"Status," she said immediately as she opened the door. "He was hit on the right side of his chest by a car. Four ribs are broken. High risk for tension pneumothorax. Vitals are dropping drastically…" Sakura walked to the victim and was quickly drew her breath upon realizing who it was.

"Gaara," she muttered then she regained her composure and started with the life-saving procedure. After seven painstaking hours, his vital signs were stable and the damage was somehow repaired.

He opened his eyes slowly. Seeing a very white ceiling, he looked around and realized he's in a hospital. He tried to sit but was greeted by a painful sensation on his side. "Don't even think about it," a female voice he vaguely recognized said.

Sakura was surprised to find him awake. It had been three days since the accident and normally it would take longer for a patient to recover. Gaara looked at her intently "I thought I was hallucinating when I saw you by my side when I was bleeding to death," he shared making the lady slightly blush.

"You saved a young girl from being run over… you're very heroic," she smiled as she took notes on her clipboard about his progress. "How is she?" "Just a few cuts and bruises but other than that she's fine," as soon as she said this, a young girl barged into the room. "Onii-chan, thank you for saving me," the girl said with her cute voice. "Nothing to it," he smiled at her.

Sakura smiled as well but soon she decided to exit the room. In her office, she sank to her arm chair. It had been forty eight hours of her shift and she was damn tired. A weak knock on the door cut her impeding sleep. "Come in," she said so the door slowly opened to let a young girl in.

"Sakura-nee-chan, you were also the one that looked after me so… can I invite you to my birthday party?" she handed her a cute dog shaped invitation. Sakura smiled and nodded. The girl named Mai hopped happily out of her office.

Gaara was a little disappointed that Sakura wasn't the one attending to him. Though sometimes, he could smell her fragrance in his room. He later realized that Sakura was quite a commodity in the hospital. He would always hear her being paged for emergencies and all the time her operations were successful though she was the youngest consultant ever to be appointed.

Sakura always find an excuse to peek through Gaara's records and was happy to find that he was recuperating rather quickly but in the deepest corner of her heart she was sad that she can no longer stare at him while he slept. After a few weeks, he was discharged. Sakura watched through the blinds as Gaara walked away. "I guess that's the end of our meeting," she looked at his disappearing figure and sighed painfully.

Sakura searched for a perfect present in the mall. She walked through the crowded alleys to find what she was looking for. Finally, she stopped in front of a pet shop. Smiling as she saw a pair of Siberian husky puppies, she entered the shop. "Aw… I'd like to have the both of you but I only have to buy one," she cuddled the puppy and then exited the shop.

Following the sketch on the invitation, she had to walk through the alleys to find Mai's house. "Sakura-nee-chan!" the birthday girl welcomed her. "Happy birthday Mai," she handed her a loosely wrapped box. Tearing it open, she exclaimed "Wow! A puppy!" Then the girl looked behind Sakura, "Gaara-nii-chan!" he immediately handed her a puppy with a cute bow around its neck. "Wow, another puppy!" Mai took the two puppies and led them inside.

Sakura stared at Gaara as he did the same. _She/he looks god in everything he/she wears. _They thought of simultaneously. Sakura was wearing a fitted off-shoulder blouse with fitted jeans while Gaara was wearing a cap, black t-shirt and cargo pants. "You're looking pretty good," Sakura smiled at him. "You're not so bad yourself," he returned her smile as they followed Mai.

"I had to thank you…" Sakura started. "Hn?" "That puppy was together with the one I bought. I was very guilty when I had to separate the two of them," she shared as he merely smirked.

"Everyone, they were the one that saved my life!" Mai proclaimed. Gaara and Sakura slightly blushed at her appraisal. The kids her age made a few giggles. "Hey Mai… are the two of them… lovers?" one asked and upon hearing it, the said couple blushed madly. "I don't know but they look good together, don't they?" Mai teased followed by a loud "Yeah," by her friends. "Gaara-nii-chan…. Can you kiss her for us?" Gaara backed away but when he saw the puppy dog eyes of the children. He gave up and Sakura did too.

They looked at each other and exchanged hopeless smiles. Gaara approached her and drew his face near her. Sakura closed her eyes, he did the same. When their lips brushed against the other, the sensation made them weak and at the same time excited. The kiss was supposed to last for only a few seconds but it took a minute before they broke apart. As they did, they ignored a loud cheering from the children but instead they searched each other's eyes for the answers they seek.

Her phone rang, so she had to look away. "What is it? What? Alright I'll be there," she put her phone in her pocket and approached Mai. "Mai… I'm sorry but I have to leave… somebody needs my help at the hospital," she said slowly. The girl happily nodded "Hai… do your best Sakura-neechan," she cheered.

Sakura made her way out of the house. "Where are you going?" he chased after her. "There is an emergency at the hospital. They need me there," she hastened her steps. "Let me give you a ride," he offered. Sakura was more than happy to accept.

She was surprised when he led her to the parked motorcycle. She was expecting a car or something other than this but since its already here. She hopped on the back and put her hands on his shoulders. "To the hospital, driver and make it snappy," she teased but when he sped up Gaara was the one to smile when she wound her arms around his waist.

They arrived in the hospital just in time. Sakura rushed immediately to the ER while Gaara stood by the entrance. It was an excruciating six hours operation but thankfully it was successful. Sakura sat by the empty bench outside the hospital.

"Here," a burger landed on her lap. Looking incredulously at the burger, her mind logged off for a while. "What never seen a burger before?" Gaara sat by her side. "Oh… thank you." She smiled as she opened the wrapper together with him.

"You're pretty busy, aren't you?" he took a bite from his burger. Her only reply was a weak smile. "And you look so care-free," she did the same. "Well… that's how I'd like to live," he took a sip from his drink.

Their discussion deepened until they ran out of things to say. "I'm sorry by the way…" he ended a long moment of silence. "For what?" she raised a questioning eyebrow. "For the kiss earlier…" she noticed him slightly stammering. "I don't mind," she said tactlessly but when she realized the meaning of her words she blushed crazily. Upon hearing her reply, he instantly looked at her to find her face as red as his hair.

She looked so beautiful that he must kiss her then and there. Sakura was at first surprised but then kissed him back. When they felt they were being watched, they reluctantly broke apart.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gaara said as he positioned himself in front of Sakura. The men in black suits tackled the two and placed a handkerchief over their mouths making them unconscious.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to find herself back in her old room in the mansion. She then sat up to find her father sitting on the nearest chair. "You idiotic bitch!" his father slapped her hard making her lips bleed. "You are going to be married this day!" he declared as he storm out of the room.

Upon hearing the door slam, she broke down. "Gaara…," she muttered in between her sobs.

Sakura lamely looked at herself through the huge mirror. She was stunning that was the truth. Her gown was beautiful and her make up and hairstyle was artistically arranged but she wasn't at all happy about it.

She learned that she would be wed to a man much older than her named Kankuro. This Kankuro guy would then hand over his inherited company to his younger brother. Her maid told her that Kankuro wasn't happy about relaying the company to his otouto and neither was his little brother. Her maid found out that he ran away just to avoid his incoming responsibilities but was later found. Sakura made a mental guess that this Kankuro guy is a guy who likes his woman silent and submissive. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts travel to the man that captured her wild heart.

When the groom and the bride faced each other, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "Gaara!" she threw her arms around him and he did the same. "Why are you here?" she said as they did not release their hold. "When I learned that you were the one arranged to marry my brother, I told him that I wanted you more than the company and that if he doesn't agree with that… I'll make the company bankrupt long before he can go for his honeymoon," he held her tighter.

After sharing, a long sweet kiss they happily walked down the aisle.

During the reception, the bride and groom danced. "Don't you think it's quite funny how things ended?" Sakura asked her husband as they danced. "I think… it was my destiny to meet you…" he leaned forward to kiss his wife and she did the same. "You're life's not going to be care-free you know," she muttered against his lips. "I'll take that risk…" he replied.

_A/N: Okay this is by far the shortest one shot I have ever written but I still had fun writing it though. Show you're appreciation… read and review. Onegai…_


End file.
